Magenta and Zach Oneshots
by creativebear234
Summary: A series of oneshots for Magenta and Zach (my favorite sky high couple) and some will be connected, but you'll know. Please read and enjoy the fluffiness of these short stories. Please review and read. M/Z


**Hey guys, so last week i was watching the movie Sky High, and i thought about writing a series of one-shots about Magenta and Zach; they are my all time favorite couple, so please enjoy, and please review letting me know if i should continue or not. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

_**PART ONE:**_

It was homecoming dance, and the gang had just defeated Royal Pain, also known as Gwen Grayson. The school was about to fall out of the sky, and Royal Pain would have gotten away with her evil plan, but thankfully, thanks to a few heroes and members of the Hero Support, everyone, including Sky High, was saved. After everything settled down, the students and their dates were left to dance and enjoy the night... well what was left of it.

Warren with Freeze Girl, Will with Layla, Magenta with Zack, and Ethan went solo.

"You're such an idiot." Magenta said while rolling her eyes at Zach, who was dancing like a crazy person.

"God Magenta. You can't go through life not having fun. Even if that means acting insane." Zach said just as the song was ending.

"That was the most cliché thing I've ever heard." She let a little laugh escape her lips, and he gave her one of his signature lop-sided grins.

SO many people had asked her if she liked Zach...she of course responded by "NOO!" and a disgusted face. But truth was, she couldn't help but get tons of butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw the glowing boy. Magenta, obviously, wasn't the type of girl who got all mushy when a boy she liked talk to her,or even more so not the type of girl to show any emotion or talk about her feelings. When she met Zach, no matter how she felt inside, she could talk about it to anyone, even her best friend, Layla.

All of a sudden a slow song started to play, Zach looked at Magenta with longing eyes, "No. Zach. Absolutely not. I can to homecoming with you, i think thats enough."

"please magenta?" He whimpered while sticking out his bottom lip and gave her the puppy dog face, which Magenta couldn't resist.

"Fine." Magenta groaned finally giving in.

Zach and Magenta observed the other couples who were dancing, to try to figure out how to do it correctly. The two just stood still, looking at each other. Until finally Magenta made the first move and put her arms around his neck, and as soon as she did, Zach cautiously put his hands around the small of her back. She then gave him a small grin too, and gently rested her head on his shoulders. Eventually the song ended, and so did the eventful night of homecoming.

"Come on, lets walk. We still have ten minutes before the buses leave." Zach said while grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

"I swear, Zach, if we miss the bus i will kill you." Magenta warned, but she couldn't help but let a little grin form on her face.

And with that, they started to walk.

"You know you're a real dork, Glow Boy right?" she asked sarcastically as a smirk appeared on her face. She couldn't help but notice that Zach hadn't stopped looking down at her hand since he let go of it when they first started walking.

"Oh am I? Is that why you like me?" He asked in a kidding voice, but he really meant it as a real question, but he tried to mask that fact. That was one thing that kept killing him. Did she actually like him. If so, how was he so lucky to potentially have a girl as amazing as Magenta? Maybe she wasn't the warmest, or even the nicest girl in the world, but she was just nice and warm enough for his liking. Her calm personality balanced out with his loud, and exuberant one of himself.

"EXCUSE ME?" Magenta turned to Zach, ready to about punch him in the face for making a comment like that.

"What?" he gave her that innocent look, even though he knew what she meant.

"You're so... Zach..ish..." Magenta tried to keep a serious face on, but failed once he gave her one of his sideways smirks, which caused her to burst out laughing, which rarely ever happened.

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh so much before, Magenta" Zach said, laughing himself.

"Well i guess you bring out the best of me." Magenta said as she touched his arm lightly, which made Zach melt into a small smile. Then, all of a sudden, the lights started turning off automatically.

"Zach... i think the buses left. and we're locked in.." Magenta said with no emotion.

"Oh crap..." Zach said, almost in a whisper.

* * *

_**Find out what happens for Magenta and Zach now that they're locked in school. Ill update ASAP. Please continue readying. thanks **_


End file.
